


Countdown

by KateKintail



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick respite during a random battle scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: In no way do I make money or own any of this!

Amy’s shoes slapped the concrete floor as she ran. Up ahead was a stack of wooden crates; leave it to the government to just pile crates randomly around, but she was going to take advantage of them while she could. She dove behind them for cover and the Doctor followed, a few seconds behind.

He was panting, out of breath, but managed to grin at her. “Okay… it doesn’t… want to talk.”

It’d been worth a try, but Amy hadn’t been hopeful. If she’d been locked up in a box for that many years, she wouldn’t want to just sit around and talk afterward, that was for sure. “So what do we do now?” A ball of fire came shooting out over the top of the crates, over their heads. Amy ducked instinctively.

“Well, now we’ve got only one option left.”

Her eyes widened slightly. “Kill it?”

Alarmed, “Not what I was going for. I guess that makes two options.” He gestured wildly, putting up two fingers, then one. “But let’s take the first one, which is to let it go free and hope it flies back through that rift.”

Amy almost didn’t want to ask, but knew she had to. “And, ah, how are we going to do that?”

“You’ll run around to the back and unchain it while I distract it. Always good for a distraction, me.” He stated it proudly, as if it were at the top of his resume which, along with saving the world repeatedly, it probably was.

But this really didn’t sound like much of a plan, even for him. “Um, Doctor. How do you plan on avoiding its heads? All four of them?”

The doctor looked around and his gaze lasted on a large piece of scrap metal lying about by the edge of the crates. He grabbed it and held it out. “This’ll make a decent shield.” He took a deep breath to gather himself. “All right. On three…”

“Wait!” Amy lunged forward. And, for a moment, they were so close she could have kissed him. But, instead, she reached up and straightened his bow tie for him. “There.  _Now_  you’re ready.”

He looked at her a moment, and she thought he might say something extremely important. But then he smiled at her, and the moment was gone. “Thanks. And you get ready to run also, Pond. On three. One…” He rocked himself up onto his knees. “Two…” He jumped in place with both feet on the ground so he was in a squatting sort of position, ready to make a run for it. “Three!”


End file.
